


Te Amo

by CircusFreakShow



Series: Te Amo [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon - Manga, Crossdressing Kink, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Weston School Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Those two words are the words none of them knew nor knew they would hear coming from anyone, let alone "him"





	Te Amo

Maurice Cole ran across the church's grassy meadow in embarrassment, his flustered cheeks stained with tears as his ears burned with the snickering laughter of his older brother and his peers.  
The mocking sneers echos over and over in his mind as he cries in his little hiding spot behind the church's stone staircase as people walk down the steps to the field of a few graves and crosses, his silent sobs being covered up by their footsteps. Two pair of small petter patter of feet on hard stone steps stop slightly near the youngest son of the Cole family's hiding spot.

The pair of ruby red eyes locked with the two sets of sapphire blue despite the tears that covered those red eyes he was able to see those faces he could never forget with that voice that said with that wonderful innocent gleaming smile, "You wonderful."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Maurice Cole finished fixing his crimson red tie around his slim neck after he got dressed and did his curls and make-up like every morning while the others of the Scarlet Fox House's dorms.  
He would always do this every morning before anyone else woke up, just so no one could see that he really isn't much of a pretty face as he was a honest soul. Today was a very different day and he knew it. A new boy was joining Bluewear's house starting today, a new tool to use as a chess piece on this fun little game of life. It's the only thing he's good at anymore...

Once his shoes were slipped onto his feet, he began to walk out to wonder the gardens in the mornings. The late spring/early summer morning due drops on the garden's roses and grass truly made him happy, make him feel like a small kid on a meadow field after prayer session.  
As the sky slowed turned from sweet cotton candy pink to bright sunny blue with white fluffy clouds, he walked along the stoned path with a happy hum against his throat and light red stained full lips, his hands deep within his trouser's soft and silky pockets.

With every minute or two, he could catch a fellow student at the school staring and blushing at the one and only Maurice Cole catching their wondering eyes. 

He honestly enjoyed making other boys flustered by his looks, it made him take those childhood words he heard forever ago like they are alive, it also made him feel loved and respected. 

 

~

Mummers and whispers spread across the school grounds as Cole made it to the gates, catching the boy's ear and wonder like a moth drawn to a flame, which of coursed caused him to peek over many heads and shoulders of students.  
Sadly, all he was able to see was the P4 standing on the grass while helping a boy off it the said grass.

Once Redmond moved over a bit to show the boy causing the whispers, the pretty little liar finally saw who it was and heard that name.

"Ciel Phantomhive. I'll be in Sapphire Owl House."

Maurice Cole could believe his eyes and ears. His heart pounding in his chest as his cheeks flushed fast and deep with the hot tingling feeling across her facial nerves when that faithful and holy name left the smaller boy with the eye-patch('s) lips.  
Those sapphire eyes, that slim body, that pale yet wonderful doll like white skin, and that name along with it...He honestly couldn't believe his heart was going to take this overpowering feeling that spread in his veins like a addiction of cigars and liquor at a pub down town. 

His wonderful life long addiction that is...


End file.
